Betrayal of Trust
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: McGee is kidnapped for a month.When he found,he doesn't trust his team.He only trusts his wife.Can the team get his trust back before the kidnapper turns McGee and His wife againist them? Please read and review.


"_I found him, Gibbs." Ziva David said as she walked into a room._

_In that room on the ground was Special Agent Timothy McGee. He had been beaten and obliviously tortured._

"_McGee, can you hear me?" She said as she tired to get his attention. "Gibbs, he is not responding."_

"_I'm on my way." Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs said as he came down the hall. He walked into the room and couldn't believe what he saw. His youngest agent beaten and tortured and not talking._

"_No one else is here, Gibbs." Tony said joining the others in the room. He too was shocked at the sight of McGee. _

"_McGee, Tim, can you hear me?" Gibbs asked him but he didn't answer._

"_Jethro, I'm here." Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard said as he entered the room. "Oh, dear."_

"_Ducky, check him over and then we will take him to the hospital." Gibbs said._

"_Jethro, someone needs to call Jessica. She has been so worried. And she is his wife's." Ducky said. Jessica was not only Timothy's wife but Ducky's daughter. _

"_I will call her." He replied knowing it should be him to call her. _

_Ducky looked at Tim and then sent him to Bethesda. The team finished the crime scene and soon followed. On the way to the hospital, Gibbs called Jessica. He told her they had found Tim and where they were going to take him._

"_Any news, Ducky." Gibbs asked as the team came into the waiting room._

"_Nothing yet. The doctors are evaluating him." Ducky replied._

"_Jessica here yet?" Tony asked. He had been the best man at their wedding. _

"_Yes, she is with Timothy and the doctors. He was very uneasy when he came in. He was some what violent with everyone. Jessica calmed him. So, they let her stay." He replied. His daughter had come into his life just a few years ago. She had been kept from him by her mother. But when he did find her, he was overjoyed._

"_Jessica has always had a calming effect on Tim. There is just something about her that he has always responded to." Abby Sciuito said as she walked up. She and Tim had dated years early and were now best friends. She and Jessica became close after it was discovered she was Ducky's daughter. And Jessica and Tim began dating._

"_Yes, that is true. I just worry because she is pregnant. And I don't want anything to happen." Ducky replied._

"_Ducky, Tim would never hurt Jessica." She replied just as the doctors and Jessica came out._

"_What's the news?" Tony asked._

"_He is suffering from malnutrition, severe hypothermia, and various bruising. He is also suffering from a mental breakdown." The doctor said as they all gather around._

"_What type of mental breakdown?" Gibbs asked._

"_He doesn't seem to respond to anything we say or ask. He only responds when his wife asks him anything. But then he gets aggressive with the staff when she goes away. We are committing him here to try to figure out what is going on." The doctor said then walking away._

"_Jessica, you tell us exactly what is happening." Gibbs said._

"_Ok, it's like Tim is there but he isn't. When the doctors ask him anything, he just stares off in space. They think something happen to make his mind just freezes." Jessica said explaining what she was told._

"_The doctor said you get through to him." Tony said._

"_Yes. I asked him some of the questions the doctor asked. He answered me. When he did, the doctor thought it was a break through. But it wasn't. He only responds to me. Gibbs, you have to find out what happen this last month. I need to know what happen to my husband." She said in tears._

"_Jessica, we will find out what happen." Gibbs said putting a hand on her shoulder._

"_Please, find out. Tim's parents are on their way with Sarah. Abby, can you take care of Jethro. I don't want to leave Tim." She said. She knew Abby loved Jethro and would take good care of him._

"_Of course" Abby replied taking the key from her. She loved Jethro. She had convinced Tim to adopt the German Shepard._

"_Thanks, Abby. I appreciate it." She said as Abby gave her a big hug._

"_Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Abby said letting go. She could see that Jessica needed a hug._

"_Thanks. I better get back." She said standing up. "Thank you all for everything."_

_Tim's parents arrived soon after. But when they went to see Tim, he didn't acknowledge them. Jessica explained everything to them. They stayed with her and tired to help. But everything they did seem to make things worse. When they left to go to their hotel, Ducky came to visit._

"_How are you, dear?" He asked his daughter handing her a cup of tea._

"_Ok. I just wish I knew what was going on in Tim's head." She said taking the tea while watching her husband sleep. "Why does everyone make him so uneasy? Why does he respond to me?"_

"_You will, when the time is right. Timothy obviously went through a lot while being held by Alex Miller. He knows you dear. That is very important. Not just for you but for the baby." He said._

"_I know you are right. But it doesn't make it any easier." She replied placing a hand on her stomach as to reassure herself that the baby was ok. "And it doesn't explain why he responds to me."_

"_Nothing will my dear, not until Timothy has a break through." He said leaving her to her thoughts. He could tell she needed to be alone with Timothy._

_After her dad left, Jessica thought about the last few months. Everything had gone by so fast. She and Tim had been married just four months ago. And for one month, he was held captive. They had discovered she was pregnant a week before the wedding. They were happy but Jessica was scared of what was to come. She knew something was off but didn't know what. When Tim was taken, it became clear. It devastated her. While Tim was gone, the team hovered around her. They keep her in the loop and made sure she had everything she needed, except her husband. It was weird them all around her. She knew she needed them. But she sometimes just wanted to be alone._

_The doctors admitted Tim to the psych ward and tried to figure out what was going on. Tim's parents and sister were there to help. But they couldn't really do anything. And it seemed that Tim didn't want them there. The doctors didn't get any break through. But they keep at it. They just couldn't figure out what was going on. _

_Four weeks later, Tim had made progress but still was not 100 %. But the doctors released him. Especially since Ducky would be there near them. Jessica had decided to stay with her dad. He had a big house and he would be there if she or Tim needed anything. Philip and Sherry McGee decided to stay as well. _

"_Jessica, you and Timothy will be in the room at the top of the stairs. Philip, you and Sherry, will be in the room down here." Ducky said telling them where to sleep. He wanted Jessica and Timothy close to his room and he knew Timothy didn't respond to his parents._

"_Is it a good idea for Jessica to stay with Tim?" Sherry asked. She liked her son's wife but she didn't want anything disrupting his recovery._

"_I am not leaving Tim. And nothing will make me." Jessica said with anger in her voice. She wasn't going to allow anyone to keep her from him._

"_Jessica, you are five months pregnant. I just don't want Tim to get aggressive in his sleep." Sherry said. She was worried about Tim, Jessica and the baby._

"_I know. But Tim won't hurt me. I know that. And he needs me." She replied. She knew that she was right. _

"_Are you sure about that?" Philip asked. He wasn't sure his son wasn't capable of hurting her. He had become violent with almost everyone but her._

"_I am sure. And it wouldn't matter if I wasn't, I am not leaving him." She replied. She knew that everyone was worried about Tim and her. But she knew in her heart that he would never hurt her._

_Tim remembering his abduction_

Tim had wondered if he would ever get out of the warehouse. He had been getting evidence when he was taken. That month at the warehouse was there in his mind but still a blur. He remembered the person taking his clothes and putting him in the room. He remembered that the person left his wedding ring but took his watch and everything else. He vaguely remembered the beating and the burns. He remembered being told that all his family and friends dead. Everyone but his wife. The person kept telling him that everyone but her was dead. And if he wanted her to stay alive, he would do what they asked.

"Agent McGee, if you want your wife to live, you must get us into the computer at the bank. We want the money transferred." Alex Miller told him while showing him pictures.

"Ok, I will do whatever. Just don't hurt her." Tim said taking the laptop and searching for the bank.

"Good, Agent McGee. The more you help us, the more of a chance, your wife will live." He said.

"Ok, the money will be transferred by tomorrow." Tim said showing the person the computer.

"Good." He said leaving with the laptop.

After he was gone, Tim looked down at his wedding ring. He wondered why the person left it. Maybe to torture him. Over the next few weeks, they beat and torture him until he felt nothing. He felt nothing toward anyone but his wife.

"Timothy, are you alright?" Ducky asked bringing him out of his memories.

"Fine. Just tired." Was all Tim replied.

"Let's go upstairs." Jessica said taking his hand. She led him to the room that would be theirs.

"Ok." He said following her up the stairs.

After they were gone, The McGee's and Ducky talked about their children.

"Ducky, I am worried about Tim and Jessica. If he gets violent with her, it could be bad for the baby." Philip said.

"I know. But I don't believe that Timothy would hurt her. But I am concerned about Jessica and the baby. This stress can't be good for her." He said. Jessica had been diagnosed with preeclampsia about a month after Timothy had been taken.

"I know. We are trying to help with the stress by taking care of Tim. But Jessica resents our involvement." Sherry said. "She thinks that we are trying to take over."

"She is just worried about Timothy. The last few months have been difficult for her. When Timothy was gone, she was lost. I was worried she would miscarry but she didn't." He replied. He had taken care of his daughter while her husband was gone.

"I know. But Tim is our son. We have a right to be involved." She replied. She didn't want to be excluded from her son's treatment or life.

"You have the right to be involved but not to make decisions. I am his wife and that is my job. To take care of him." Jessica said coming into the room.

"Jessica, the McGee's are just worried about Timothy." Ducky said trying to help his daughter and the McGee's come to an agreement.

"I know. And I respect that. But Tim is my husband. And it is my job and privilege to take care of him." She replied.

"Jessica, we understand that you are his wife, but we are worried about the stress this places on you. You have to think about the baby." Philip said.

"I am thinking about my baby. I am a strong person. I can handle this. Everyone thinks I'm made of glass. And will break. I won't." She replied.

"Jessica, how did you know that we had said that? You were with Timothy." Ducky said. While Timothy was in the hospital, the team and the McGee's had talked about how fragile they thought Jessica was.

"I overheard you. I am not breakable. I can handle this. I have handled being abuse and nearing dying. I can handle this." She replied. She had been abuse by her stepfather.

"Jessica, I know you are strong. But the baby and Timothy are both depending on you. And with Timothy being unsure about everything. It makes it difficult." Ducky said trying to make his daughter understand.

"I know they both depend on me. I can help my husband through this. And I can take care of the baby. If you are going to second guess me, then we will leave. And go back to our house. And I will take care of Tim on my own! I just thought that us staying here close to all of you would help Tim. And me." She said. She wasn't going to allow them to take over. She was Tim's wife and she would take care of him.

"Jessica, I don't want you to leave. You are Timothy's wife and you are responsible for him." Ducky said. He didn't want to alienate his daughter.

"Jessica, we are sorry. We just want what is best for you, Tim and the baby. We didn't mean to overstep." Sherry said, knowing that if they pushed her on this, she would cut them out until Tim was better. She could see it in Jessica's eyes.

"I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean to yell or sound uncaring. I know you all care about me, Tim and the baby. But you need to understand. Tim and I are married. And we are the parents. I am capable of handling this. I am not a child." She replied. She didn't want to cut them out but she wasn't going to allow them to take over.

"Ok, I think we have come to an agreement. Jessica, you are Tim's wife and you make the decisions. And we are his parents and we want to help." Philip said. He knew that Jessica was just doing what she thought was right.

"Ok. I am going to check on Tim." She said turning to go up the stairs.

Tim had heard everything that was said. He knew they were his parents but he felt no connection to them. Jessica, however, he felt a deep connection with. And he would follow her lead on everything.

"Tim, are you ok?" Jessica asked walking into the room.

"Yes, just tired. Everything ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a few issues with your parents. Everything is resolved." She replied not wanting to worry him.

"Jessica, I heard everything." He said sitting down on the bed.

"I'm sorry. I just want to protect you." She replied not sure how to proceed.

"I am not sure being here is good idea. I feel nothing for anyone but you. How can I face everyone who says they care?" He asked.

"Tim, we can get through this. I know it is difficult to face them but they do care. I know your feelings will return. Until then, you have me. And our little boy who needs his dad." She said taking his hand and putting on her stomach.

"A boy. How can I be a father when my emotions and mind is so uncertain?" He asked. Since being told he was going to be a father, he was uncertain about it.

"Tim, he is not due for four months. I have faith by that time, you will be you. If not, we will cross that bridge when it comes. But whether you are as you were or if this is who you are, you will make a great dad." She replied placing her hand over his. "Do you not want to stay here? We can leave and go back to our house."

"I trust you. If you think being here is the best thing, ok. I'm tired. I think I am going to take a nap." He said.

"Ok, do you want me to lay with you? To help you sleep." She asked hoping he would say yes. She needed to be close to him.

"That would be great." He replied lying down.

She went to the other side and lay down. She gently put her arm over him which seems to help him. He was soon asleep and so was she.

Seeing them asleep, he knew it was time. Alex was in jail but his work wasn't. When he found out that agent McGee was staying with his father-in-law, he set things in motion. He installed a camera and speakers in the room. He set himself up in a house down the block and hidden in a secret place. When he saw that both agent McGee and Jessica were sleeping, he started the tape.

"_You can trust no one but each other. Everyone else is trying to hurt you. Jessica, you heard his parents, they want to take him away from you and your baby. You mustn't let anyone near him. Agent McGee, you can trust no one but your wife. Everyone else is trying to take you away from her. You must trust no one."_

The tape ran over and over saying the same thing. When he saw someone coming to the door, he stopped the tape.

"Jessica, are you guys ok?" Abby asked opening the door. She saw that they were sleeping.

"They are asleep" She said as she came down stairs.

"Good. Sleeping is what they both need." Ducky said.

"Ducky, how have things been?" Gibbs asked.

"A little tense. Jessica and Timothy's parents had a little disagreement." He replied.

"What kind of disagreement?" He asked.

"We weren't sure that Jessica and Tim sharing a room was good idea. We were just concerned for the baby." Sherry said coming into the room.

"Jessica is Tim's wife. She is the only one who can say what she can do." Abby said, not believing Tim's parents.

"We were just concern that Tim could get violent and may hurt her." Philip said trying to explain their reasons.

"Tim would never hurt Jessica. She is the only one he responds to." Tony said. He had seen how Tim and Jessica were before the kidnapping and how they were when Tim was found. He knew that she was his lifeline.

"Yes, Anthony, we had agreed about that. The McGee's agreed with Jessica. She would stay with Timothy." Ducky replied.

"Good. We have processed the scene. It appears that Alex and his partner, showed McGee photos of us and of Jessica. We found tapes of them telling him we were dead." Tony said as the team told them what they had found.

"Everyone dead." Ducky said.

"Yes, they told him that the team and his family dead. But they told him Jessica was alive. It was like they wanted Tim to think everyone but Jessica was dead. I think that is why Tim remembers his connection to her." Abby said.

"So, whoever Alex's partner is, he or she wants Tim to remember Jessica but no one else. They both may be the target." Tony said.

"We are going to continue to look for Alex's partner." Gibbs said to everyone.

Just as they were talking, Jessica and Tim came into the room.

"Probie, how it's going?" Tony asked going toward Tim.

"Fine, thank you." Tim said very coldly. He didn't feel the connection to his team.

"Yeah, I'm out of here, Boss." Tony said leaving in a rush. It hurt that Tim couldn't remember the relationship they had. Even though, Tony teased him, it was in a brotherly fashion.

"I'm out too." Ziva said following Tony.

"I have to get going. See you later, Tim. Jessica." Abby said leaving. She was hurt also by Tim's reaction. But she knew it was because of the trauma.

"Everyone left in a hurry." Jessica said as they sat down on the sofa.

"It's hard for everyone. They are sad that McGee doesn't remember how close we all were." Gibbs said. He felt bad for his team, for the McGee's, for Tim and Jessica.

"So, were you all talking about us behind our backs?" Jessica asked.

"We were talking about the evidence we found. The photos and tapes." Gibbs said. He hoped this would get a reaction from McGee.

"It was what they showed me over and over again. I know. Jessica told me." Tim said. He remembered some of it but Jessica had told him everything the team had told her.

"Yeah. Tim, do you have any idea why they would want you to think we died but that Jessica was fine?" Gibbs asked.

"No, they just wanted me to transfer the money. And they said they would hurt Jess if I didn't." Tim replied.

"Ok, I think that's all for tonight. I don't want Tim getting aggravated." Jessica said stopping the questions. As she did, the words entered her mind.

"_You can trust no one. They want to take him away."_

"Ok, we can continue later." Gibbs said getting ready to go. "Duck, can I talk to you?"

"What is it?" Ducky asked as they walked out of the room.

"Was that normal? Has Jessica ever stopped you or his parents during questioning?" He asked.

"No, but they have only been here a day." He replied.

"Will you keep an eye out? Something doesn't seem right." He said opening the door.

"Yes, I will watch. Goodnight, Jethro." Ducky said as he watched Gibbs leave.

After the team left, they had a quiet dinner. Then the McGee's retired to their room. Tim and Jessica soon followed. It was then that Ducky thought about everything. He was worried about Timothy and Jessica. Tim was so lost. And Jessica was doing everything to make it easier. But the stress on her was great. And he worried about the baby. But there was something else, when the team was here and Tim and Jessica came in. It was like Jessica didn't trust them. It was not like Jess at all. She had trusted the team while Tim was gone and there was no need for her not to trust them now.

When Tim and Jessica went to sleep that night, the tape started again.

"_You can trust no one. They are all out to get you. Jessica, they want to take Tim away from you. His parents want to make the decisions. They want to take him away. Tim, you can trust no one but Jessica. She is the only one who cares. The others are trying to take you away from her. You can trust no one."_

He knew the tape was having the desired affected. With it, Jessica and Tim were getting further away from everyone. That was the goal. To isolate them from everyone. It was what he wanted to happen. And with Alex in jail, it was up to him to finish. He wanted his revenge against Jessica.

Over the next few weeks, he saw that it was working. Jessica did not trust much of anyone.

"Jessica, we just want to help. That's all. This stress can't be good for the baby." Sherry McGee said as they sat in the living room discussing the other options for Tim.

"No, what you want is to take him away from me. And I will not allow that. Tim is my husband and we make decision together!" Jessica yelled. She knew what they were trying to do.

"Jessica, we don't want to take him away from you. We just want to make you more comfortable. Think about the baby." Philip replied. He was some what shocked at Jessica's reaction.

"I am thinking about the baby. I am also thinking about Tim. I know what I can handle. And I can handle this." She replied.

"Jessica, please be reasonable. The McGee's just wanted to help. Timothy is their son. They are not trying to take him away." Ducky said trying to get her to see reason. She had never been like this.

"Are you on their side? You are supposed to be on my side. Why are you taking theirs?" She asked with more anger in her voice.

"I'm not on anyone side. I just want what is best for you, Timothy, and the baby." He replied. Jessica had not had this much anger since Timothy was taken.

"NO! You all just want to take him away from me. And I will not allow it." She said walking from the room. She had decided that maybe staying there wasn't a good idea.

No one had seen agent Gibbs come in.

"Ducky, is everything ok?" Gibbs asked having seen the end of the discussion.

"No, Jethro. Something is wrong. Jessica has never not trusted me. I don't understand. She is angry and not trusting of anyone. She believes we want to take Timothy away from her." He replied. He was very worried about his daughter.

"Agent Gibbs, I agree with Ducky. Jessica didn't want to hear anything we had to say. I am worried she will take Tim and leave." Sherry said. She had never seen Jessica like that.

"Could McGee be telling her what he was told when he was held captive? Did they brain wash him and now he is doing the same to Jessica?" Gibbs asked. He couldn't understand why Jessica wouldn't trust her father. Sure, she had just found him a few years ago. But they had become close.

"No, I don't think Tim is telling her anything. He seems more not trusting too. And he seems to attach to Jessica more." Philip added.

"I will try to find out. But until then, try to accommodate Jessica's requests. She is the only link to keeping McGee safe. And if she takes him away, we won't be able to protect them." He said as he left. He knew he need help to try to find out why Jessica did not trust them.

He arrived at NCIS headquarters a little while later.

"DiNozzo, get Alex Miller back here and question him again about what the plan was for McGee. Ziva, see if you can locate anyone who Miller might have had contact with." Gibbs said telling his team what needed to be done.

"Boss, did something happen with McGee?" Tony asked.

"Yes. It seems Jessica does not trust anyone anymore. She doesn't want anyone near McGee. She is showing some of the same signs as him. Ducky is extremely worried." He replied to the question.

"What caused it?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know. We need to find out." He replied heading down to Abby's lab.

"Gibbs, what's up?" Abby asked as Gibbs came in.

"I need you to run a trace and see if there is any signal going to Ducky's house." He said.

"You think someone is gas lighting McGee." She asked.

"Yes. I have this feeling." He replied.

"Based on what?" She asked.

"Jessica's change in attitude. She is not trusting of us anymore. And she doesn't want anyone near McGee." He replied.

"Yeah, I notice that the last time, I visited them. I thought that Jessica was just stressed because of everything." She replied.

"Yeah, I know she is stressed but there is something else. And I want to know what before both she and Tim are gone forever." He said. Knowing that it could happen.

"Ok, let's see." She replied as she followed him out.

They had to be close to Ducky's house to find the signal.

"Gibbs, I have a signal going into Ducky's. It seems to originate from the attic." She said.

"Ok, let's go in and see if we can find what is going on." He replied to his team.

With that, they went into Ducky's house. They knew that Jessica had taken Tim to the doctors. And his parents had gone to get some things.

"Gibbs, I found a tape recorder and speaker in Jessica and Tim's bedroom." Tony said as he yelled from the room. "And cameras all over the house."

"What does the tape say?" Gibbs asked coming into the room.

With that Tony played the tape.

"_You can trust no one. They can't be trusted. Jessica, they want to take Tim away from you. His parents want to make the decisions. No one can be trusted. Tim, you can trust no one but your wife. The others are out to get you. They want to take you away from her."_

"Gibbs that explains Jessica's sudden change. She and Tim have both been listening to this every night." Abby said listening.

"Yeah, someone has been in this house and set this up. They wanted Tim and Jessica to think they could trust no one. But why?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know. But Alex Miller might." She replied.

"Gibbs, I searched the house. There is no one here." Ziva said as she came into the room. "What did you find out?"

"Yeah, someone has been gas lighting McGee and Jessica." Gibbs replied. "We need to find out whom before they drive McGee and Jessica away or crazy."

"Gibbs, one of us should stay here and see if the person comes back." Tony said. He wanted to know who was trying to make McGee and Jessica not trust them.

"Yeah, DiNozzo, you stay. It may be the only way to find who it is." He replied just as he heard the door.

"Hello, who is here?" Jessica yelled out taking out her gun.

"Relax Jessica, it is just us." Abby said as the team came down stairs.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We wanted to see if someone was here. We have a feeling that someone has been watching you." Gibbs replied.

"How could someone be watching us without us knowing it? I think we would notice someone in the house." She replied.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Tim asked walking into the room.

"They think someone is watching us." She said with disbelief in her voice.

"Why would someone do that?" He asked. Still untrusting of everyone but Jessica.

"The person working with Alex Miller. He wants you not to trust anyone. And there has been a tape playing at night. It is what has been causing the distrust with both of you." Gibbs said getting ready to play the tape. "This is what you both have been hearing."

"_You can trust no one. They are all out to get you. Jessica, you can trust no one. They are trying to take your husband away from you. His parents want to make the decisions. Tim, you can trust no one but your wife. They want to take you away from her and your baby. You can't trust anyone."_

"Someone has been playing that every night." Jessica said not believing it.

"Yes. You both have been hearing this." Abby said.

"I don't believe it. You are making this up. You made that tape to make me think someone was out to change me." Jessica replied.

"Jessica, you don't believe that. What you are saying is what they want you to say. You don't really believe it." Gibbs said trying to convince her. He knew that if she wasn't convinced, they would possibly be cut out. Before they find answers.

"You bring me the person you think did this and when they tell me, I will believe it then." She said getting up. "Until then, I think you should leave."

Gibbs was trying not to lose patience with her, but she was making it difficult. She was doing just what the person who took Tim wanted. He then decided to have Tony stay there.

"Tony, stay here and keep an eye on Tim and Jessica. I want progress reports." He said. He needed to fix this. Tim was his agent; Jessica was Tim's wife and his best friend's daughter. He needed to save them.

"On it, Boss." Tony replied.

"Ok, let's go see Alex, and get him to admit what is going on." He said motioning for the team to leave.

Tony stayed there with Tim and Jessica. Not much was said. They just watch a movie. Then Tony went to check the house. He had a feeling the person was there watching. He checked every room. And then he went to the attic. It was there he saw the person.

"Freeze, Federal Agent." Tony said pointing his gun at the person.

"Agent DiNozzo, do you really want to use that? If you kill me, who will tell the lovely Jessica what has been going on. She won't believe anyone. And then she and agent McGee will leave." Jarred Baker said.

"She will believe when she see your body. " He replied still pointing his gun.

"She is a sweet one. No wonder agent McGee only remembers her. We knew he would. That is why we picked him. We knew he loved her more that anything. And she would make him do what we wanted." Jarred replied telling Tony some of the plan. He assumed Tony would kill him and no one would believe him.

"You picked him because of Jessica?" Tony asked. He was trying to get all the information out of him.

"Yes, most computer geek we were investigating, were not married. They were single. But agent McGee had a beautiful, sweet and smart wife. Someone he would do anything to keep alive. We wondered why she married him, but we figured it was the money thing. Anyway, we knew he would do what we wanted. All we had to do was show him that everyone else was dead except her." He said telling Tony most of the plan.

"Why continue to make him think everyone was untrustworthy?" Tony asked wanting all the information.

"I wanted to get agent McGee and his wife away from you all. Without the protection of Gibbs and team, they would be vulurnable. And I wanted it that way. I wanted Jessica, because she belonged to me long ago. I wanted her husband to watch and have no one to turn to." He replied.

"Who are you?" Tony asked.

"Jarred Baker. Jessica's stepfather." He replied.

"Well, I think we got all we needed. You, Jarred Baker, are under arrest for kidnapping and attempted kidnapping." Gibbs said taking Jarred into custody.

"I think Jessica would believe this." Tony said handing Gibbs the tape he made of Jarred telling everything.

"Yes, let's take it to her and Tim to hear." Ziva said.

"Jessica, Tim, we have something you should hear." Ziva said coming into the living room.

"What it is?" Jessica said annoyed.

"Just listen." Tony said playing the tape.

Everyone sat there listening to the tape. The McGee's. Ducky, Ziva, Abby, Gibbs, Tony, Tim and Jessica.

"I can't believe someone would do that." Sherry said not believing her son had been targeted.

"I knew Jarred was a bastard but this. To kidnap Timothy and try to turn Jessica against everyone." Ducky said. He had known about Jarred because Jessica had told him. When she found him, she told him all about her childhood. And how she was abused.

"He thought Jessica belonged to him. And he wanted her back. And to suffer the same fate as her mother." Gibbs said.

"Well, he can't get to her. She and Tim will be better now." Abby said in her upbeat fashion.

"Abigail, Timothy and Jessica have therapy ahead for them. They have to heal from this. And Timothy especially." Ducky said. He knew that they had a long road ahead. But with the trust back, they could get through it.

EPILOGUE

"I wish they would tell us what is going on." Abby said to the team as they wanted in the waiting room.

"Abby, they are having a baby. Babies take time." Ziva said. She knew Abby was excited. Tim and Jessica had asked Abby to be the godmother.

"I know, but I want to see my godson." She replied.

"I can't believe Probie wanted to be in there. Not me." Tony said. Tim and Jessica had asked him to be the godfather. He, of course, quoted the Godfather movie.

"Well, everyone. The baby is here." Ducky said walking into the waiting room.

"Well, is the baby fine?" Abby asked.

"Yes, he is beautiful. In fact, Timothy and Jessica want you all back there." He replied showing them toward the door.

They followed him down the hall to the room where Jessica was.

"Everyone. We would like to introduce you to Maximus Donald McGee." Jessica said announcing his name.

"Maximus. I like it." Abby said.

"Well, Maximus is a strong name. And Donald is after my dad, who helped us when Tim was kidnapped." Jessica said.

"We wanted Max to have a strong and meaningful name. We have been through a lot in the last nine months. And we wanted Max to be a remaindered that things will be better in the end." Tim said.

"He is a beautiful baby." Gibbs said.

"Yeah, also Tim and I have come to a decision." Jessica said looking at Tim.

"Yeah, we have decided that Max deserves four godparents instead of two. So, Gibbs, Ziva, we would be honored if you guys would join Abby and Tony as his godparents. We know with the four of you looking out for him, he will be safe." Tim said announcing the decision.

"I would be honored." Gibbs said.

"Me too." Ziva replied.

"Great. Here is to Maximus Donald McGee. And his godparents and grandparents. We have all made it through a tough year but we made it." Tim said celebrating not only the birth of Max but the team who helped them through.

THE END

I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
